Puppy Love
by Aishi-Cc
Summary: Yu-Gi-Oh!Inuyasha.Done for Sora Kohaku. Jou is having one weird day thanks to a certian ivory haired Yami he soon realizes he ain't in Domino anymore. Can Jou survie in a world of Youkai and crazy people all alone or will he need the help of another ivory


This whole fic started with one little e-mail labled Request. "I'm a fan of your writing", which got me all happy, then she asks me if I could do a crossover with Inuyasha and Yu-Gi-Oh!. Well I sat there blinking for a good minute before I thought about it.I do write a lot for both shows. Normally the only crossovers I do are funny senseless ones, and not many of those either. I consider every request e-mailed to me no matter what it is and weather or not I can pull it off. After sleeping on it for a night an actually semi logical way to get two of my favorite Animes together hit me. This fan of mine has waited patiently as we worked out some of the details via e-mail and now here it is.

**Sora Kohaku I hope this fic makes you smile.**

**WarNingS: **Crossover, OOC, AU, Shounen-Ai and Yaoi content, Langue, No real time line for either show, Japanese names/spellings for both shows, Use of Shadow Magic and Japanese Yu-Gi-Oh! terms.**Warnings for this chapter and future chapters as well.**

**Aishi Say**

_"Stop treating me like a dog!" _Inuyasha to Kagome

* * *

"Hey punk let him go! Oh boy." Jounouchi toke a step back.

Bakura turned smiling. "Why Jounouchi what a _pleasant _surprise." The Yami cooed dropping the teen taking his deck.

"You..you're...but Yami said you were dead?!" Jounouchi rambled watching the pale youth.

"Oh but I am." Bakura teased clearly amused.

"No as in gone for good."

"Baka chibi koinu." Bakura chided waving a finger at him shaking his head. "You should know better then that. You cannot imprison Tokoyami (_everlasting darkness_) in a land of shadows." He smiled. "Would you like to play a game?"

"Hey now you ain't Yami."

Bakura nodded. "True but I am a Yami. I just claimed this poor little fool's deck so I'll draw a card. If that card is either a spell or a trap you are free to run home with your tail tucked firmly between your legs but if it is a monster it will get to have it's way with you. Sounds fair don't you think?"

-_Like I have a choice. Well lady luck has always been there when I need it so...-_ Jounouchi smirked fist up. "Bring it on Casper." He challenged with his usual cockiness.

Bakura drew the top card dropping the rest of the deck to scatter like leaves at his feet. "No cheating now." He cooed before glancing at the card.

Jounouchi blinked when the Yami started laughing. -_What the Hell is so fuckin' funny?-_ "What so funny bright eyes? Come on share with the class?"

Bakura whipped his eyes. "I shall miss that wit of your koinu." He said holding up the card so Jounouchi could see it. "Necrolancer the Time Lord I call thee out!"

Jounouchi blinked at the small golden ring that shot from the card with a gust that sent cards flying. -_Shit!...hun? That little thing can't hurt me? The guy finally lost it he's nuttier then Marik_.- The ring grew as it turned raised symbols flashing in the street light. "Really cute trick there they must love you at parties."

"Oh it's no trick koinu it is very real." Bakura assured him as a green hand reached threw the darkness resting on the ring's edge. "As you will soon see."

Jounouchi gaped when a lean green cyclops like thing rose form the ring's depths singular eye focusing on one youth then the other. "Woah!?"

Bakura sneered as he snapped his fingers getting the monster's attention. "Necrolancer attack!" He ordered pointing with the card.

Jounouchi blinked when both ring and monster disappeared. "Haha!" He laughed only to scream when the ring and beast appeared right in front of him. "AHHH?!

Bakura laughed. "Do with him as you wish." The Yami ordered turning. "Cheerio darling." He called walking off.

Jounouchi struggled as green arms pulled him into the ring kicking and screaming. He blinked at the flashing lights and shadows swirling around them. -_Way Sci-fi wormhole moment_.-"Let me go you fuckin' freak!" Jounouchi cried turning getting his hands around the creature's neck squeezing. "Out now bitch!" He blinked when he landed on the ground. "Ow." The blonde muttered looking up. "SHIT!" __

­-_Great now he's mad.-_ Jounouchi thought as he scrambled to his feet and starting running looking over his shoulder. He grunted as he landed on his ass yet again after running into a giant flaming neko like thing. "AHHHHH?!" Jounouchi screamed in surprise arms up. "Back fur ball!" He cried decking the creature's noise at it got close. A flash of red caught his eyes before hard metal connected with the top of his head. "All right who?" Jounouchi started looking up and blinked at Inuyasha who was standing in front of the slaughtered Necrolancer large sword over his shoulder blinking right back at him ears twitching. "AHHHHHHH?! Jounouchi screamed for like the tenth time that hour. _("Bad day, bad day, bad day!") _"What the fuck are you?!" He demanded pointing at the red clad youth.

Inuyasha blinked point at himself. "Me?! I'm Inuyasha." He blinked at Miroku as if that was obvious and the blonde was somehow brain damaged

"Inu would explain the ears. Did Bakura summon you to? I don't remember a card that looks like you but you do look sortta familiar."

Inuyasha sighed before scratching his head. "He's not makin' any sense." The Hanyou complained throwing his hands up after a moment. "Damn it Miroku you hit him too fuckin' hard!" He cried at the darker clad male to his left.

Miroku rubbed the back of his head laughing slightly embarrassed. "Sorry about that Inuyasha."

"Sorry him? How about saying sorry to me hun? Why did you hit me you staff swing jerk?" Miroku blinked.

"Because you hit poor Kilala." A female voice answered behind him.

"AHHHHH?! IT TALKS?!"

Sango giggled at the jumpy blonde as the two males laughed shaking their heads. "You sure are a jumpy one aren't you?" She asked when he stood glaring at the two males fist trembling. He turned blinking at her. "Oh dear Miroku maybe you really did hurt him." She said concerned.

-_Well at lest she's nice. I'll tell her what happened those two baka are useless.-_ "Look babe I'm fine." Sango blinked. "One second I'm fighting with a five thousand year old Egyptian tomb robber's ghost who posses the body of his _really_ cute reincarnation all the time. It's like a hobby or something with the guy, the sicko." Inuyasha scratched his head ears twitching in confusion, Miroku rubbed his chin nodding every few words, and Sango just stared blankly at him trying to fallow along as Inuyasha was. Jounouchi toke a breath. "Then after he summons some ugly fucker I find my self with a headache and facing a guy who goes to the same damn salon with a big ass sword." He sighed. "I _so_ should have just stayed in bed today."

Inuyasha blinked at the bummed looking blonde before turning to Miroku. "What the Hell did he say Miroku? All I got was nonsense."

Miroku closed his eyes clearing his throat. "A possessed youth with your hair is responsible for him being here." He answered simply as he opened his eyes.

"Oh..." Both Inuyasha and Sango said.

"Oh and one more thing Inuyasha he thinks you are cute."

"WHAT?!" Inuyasha demanded grabbing Miroku. Sango laughed at the flustered Inuyasha. "_You_ shut up." Inuyasha muttered letting Miroku go after all he was just the translator. "What's your name sunshine?"

"Sunshine?! Watch it dog boy!" Jounouchi challenged. -_I just sounded like Kaiba?! That guy did hit me too hard._-

Inuyasha growled fangs bared claws twitching as they clawed at the air only to blink when a staff came down in front of him. "Come now Inuyasha you cannot eat him. You have no idea where he has been you could get sick." Miroku reminded the Hanyou seriously.

"Eat _me_?! Jounouchi squeaked not at all happy about the idea of becomes some inu freaks lunch.

"It's alright stranger Inuyasha does not eat people he just like to scar them. You two should be ashamed of yourselves acting like children." Sango assured Jounouchi before chiding the laughing youths. Jounouchi looked up at Sango suddenly thinking of Anzu. Sango smiled at him. "My name is Sango what is yours?"

-_Ok she gave me one name so I'll give her one to.-_ "Jounouchi."

"Hello Jounouchi where do you hail form?"

-_Hail?! Oh she means where am I from_.- "I'm form a city called Domino."

"Dom...in...no?" Sango asked splitting the word apart. "Is that near Tokyo?" She asked since he looked as 'modern' as Kagome.

"Sort of it's on the coast...um where am I now?"

"Kagome could probably explain it all to him better. What do you think Miroku?"

Miroku nodded. "Perhaps."

"Sango we can't keep him like some stray mutt." Inuyasha informed her arms crossed.

"Who you calling a stray mutt puppy ears?"

Miroku sighed stepping between the two glaring youths. "Now, now there is no need for that. Jounouchi why don't you ride with the fair lady Sango?"

"Um...ok sure." Jounouchi turned and bowed. "Sorry for decking you kitty." Kilala nodded.

"Kilala accepts your apology. She knows she can be most startling." Sango said translating the nod as she held her hand. "Come on up with you now. Lady Kaede will know what to do with you."

"Yeah ok sure I'm in. I'll ride a giant flaming neko threw God knows what to get to God knows where." Jounouchi muttered in good humor if he was going insane he wanted to enjoy it.

Sango smiled as she pulled the tall blonde on behind her. "Now hold on tight she can fly very fast."

"Woah, woah, woah! Fly?"

Inuyasha smirked. "Oh this will be funny."

* * *

"Hummm...?" Kaede murmured as she circled Jounouchi for what felt like the hundredth time.

Jounouchi growled fed up. "Will you stop humming ya old hag!"

Kaede straightened with a huff of annoyance. "Well ye certainly are as ill mannered as Inuyasha. It must be the eyes unnatural for a human."

"Yeah whatever grandma. Where am I?"

"Ye oh sharp tongued one are in Edo."

"EDO?!...Edo? Wait...oh right Tokyo. Oh man my long distance bill will kill me. Different time zones have nothing on this."

"Wow you really are blonde?!" A pretty high school aged girl commented surprised as she joined them.

"Ah Kagome Hello."

"Hello Lady Kaede." Kagome greeted smiling before turning to Jounouchi. "So you are Jounouchi?" -_He's really cute. He has gold eyes to?!-_

"Yep Jounouchi Katsuya that's me."

"So Jounouchi how did you whine up here? I know you didn't fall threw the well like I did."

"Well?! What kind of well leads to a crazy world like that one?" Jounouchi asked as Kagome sat down across form him.

"I live at an old shrine and there is this old well called The Bone Eaters Well and people used to throw youkai bones in it."

"Ok weirdness."

"Yeah well it connects our time with the past, or more correctly The warring States Era."

"So I'm in The Warring States Era right now?" Jounouchi asked calmly. Kagome nodded. "Oh Bakura would so love this."

"Bakura?" Kagome asked curious.

"Just think of a human version Inuyasha with brown eyes and slightly shorter hair. He knows about History." Jounouchi answered before shaking his head. "So an old well at an old shrine hun?"

"Yes. Now what's your story?"

Jounouchi sighed as he raised his right knee before resting his arm on it. "Ok here we go again. You remember that Bakura guy I was telling you about?"

"Yes." Kagome answered folding her hands in her lap.

"Well see there are these seven ancient items form Egypt and each have different but equally freaky powers."

"I'm with you so far."

"Well my bestest little bud Yugi has a pyramid shaped one called the Sennen Puzzle'

"The Millennium Puzzle? Well you did say ancient."

"Yeah. See the Puzzle was all in pieces when Yugi first got it form his Grandpa. After eight long years he complete the thing and unlocked it's dark powers unleashing Yami."

"Dark powers? Is it evil? What's a Yami?"

"No the Sennen Items themselves aren't exactly evil they just draw their powers form a place called the Shadow Realm. It's not pleasant there. A Yami is what we call a sprit trapped in one of the seven Sennen items but the Yami Yugi released is just called Yami. We used to call him the other Yugi because that is what he is."

"I don't understand. How can he be the other Yugi?"

"As I understand it Yami was this big shot Pharaoh five thousand years ago...our time. Part of his soul, what they called the...Ba...I think, was somehow sealed in the Sennen Puzzle before it was smashed." 

"Oh that's right the Egyptians did believe your soul was made up of more then one part."

"Yeah well they seem to be. Yugi is his reincarnation so Yami looks like a slightly older tougher version of him. Any way they merge and fight al kinds of crazies form fellow Yami to playboys with big mouths. Bakura has an Item to but his Yami is an evil bastard. The guy was a thief who got sealed in his Item to. He can summon monsters and whatever right out of cards plus suck out your soul, which feels really weird. A card is what sent me here. Some times I wonder what my life would be like if I never learned Duel Monsters."

"Duel Monsters? Can I see?"

"Hun? Oh sure." Jounouchi pulled his deck from his pocket. "Here's my deck."

"Oh I've seen these before." Kagome informed him glancing threw his deck. "Sota my little brother collects Yu-Gi-Oh! Cards like mad he has hundreds."

"Say wha?" Jounouchi asked gaping at her.

"What it's just a game?"

"A game?!"

Kagome tapped her chin. "Oh and a show to."

"I'm a show?!"

"Wait Yami, Yugi, Bakura, Jounouchi? I saw like one episode but Sota worships it. Are you telling me that it's all real?"

"Yeah. All the names match."

"So Bakura is that kawii white haired guy? Maybe I should watch it when I get home?"

Jounouchi sighed head down. "Our lives are a show here." He shook his head. "Oh man. Wait Inuyasha sounds kindda familiar to." Jounouchi looked up. "Maybe on my world you guys are a show to?"

"Maybe." Kagome agreed with a nod. "Do you think that it could be possible that every anime is really a world somewhere? Maybe even every show or book to?" They blinked at each other before whispering. "woah."

* * *

This chapter is just to set the groundwork for the rest of this fic. After all some people do not watch both shows but they will read fics with the characters. I have no idea where Domino is suppose to be in Japan I just know it's on a coast, taken from the show, so please do not yell at me for that. This fic will only get weirder as it goes on. You have been warned.

This fic will play a lot with both Inuyasha and Jounouchi's tendencies to be treated or referred to as inu by those around them.

17


End file.
